


December 10th: Christmas Day Disaster

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Disasters, Family, M/M, ProﬁlersForChristmas2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: Prompt:One of them is a complete disaster in the kitchen and is trying desperately to make xmas dinner to impress the other. Predictably it ends in disaster and the other makes it better. Up to u who is the disaster and who is the expert.





	December 10th: Christmas Day Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [FA_ProfilersForChristmas2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FA_ProfilersForChristmas2017) collection. 



Hotch hung up his phone and stared out his office window with a heavy sigh. The team was getting ready to leave for a case in upstate New York. As he always did when a case came across their desk, he’d called Jessica at work to let her know, but this time the call had been different.

Jess had answered absolutely delighted he was calling and shared that her company was sending her overseas for two weeks. There was a possibility of a large promotion and a transfer to Miami if she went. Once she’d finished gushing over the opportunities that lay ahead, Jessica had asked Aaron about the reason for his call.

He’d congratulated her on her good news and assured her that his call had been about nothing of any importance before bidding her goodbye and wishing her good luck. It was why he was now staring out at the winter wonderland coating the base, wondering how he was going to be in two places at once.

Taking a deep breath, Aaron stood and moved to the doorway to call Spencer up to his office, the pair had been dating over a year and Jack loved Spencer to pieces. When the younger agent joined him, he waved him to take a seat.

“What’s up?”

“Jess has to go to Germany for two weeks for work.”

“Wow, good for her.” Spencer broke into a grin.

“I know. But she has to leave tomorrow.”

“Oh.” Spencer thought a moment. “So she can’t watch Jack.”

“No.”

“I could do it.”

“Are you sure?”

Spencer nodded. “We can do fun Christmas stuff. We can bake cookies, make pie, something. And I’ll still be able to come in and work alongside Garcia during the day and be reachable in the evenings by phone or video chat.”

“I really appreciate this. I was trying to figure out how to explain to the local contact how I wouldn’t be able to come with the team.”

“There are lawyers involved on this one; the team will need you there in person.”

“Thank you, Spencer.”

“Don’t worry about a thing.” He smiled as he stood, pecking a kiss to Aaron’s cheek before heading back to his desk.

By lunch time, the remainder of the team was in New York, buried in the casework and Reid was setting up shop in Garcia’s office, much to her annoyance. Hotch knew the pair did not share space well, but he hoped that with the holiday just around the corner, they would put aside their issues and give him a little peace.

==

Spencer picked up Jack from school with a smile. “Hey, Jack! Daddy had to go on a case, so you’re hanging out with me for a few days.”

The blonde boy peered up at him. “You didn’t have to go?”

“Nope. I asked if I could stay and hang out with you, is that okay?”

“Yeah.” He sounded sad.

Reid helped him into the car as he asked. “What’s up?”

“It’s almost Christmas and Daddy will miss it.”

“Oh. Well, we can do special stuff every day until he gets back. I’m sure the case won’t take too long.”

Jack nodded silently.

After dinner had been eaten and Jack tucked in, Reid called Hotch to get an update.

“Hey.” The older man sighed heavily.

“How’s it going?”

“Slow. I hate lawyers.”

He snorted. “Are you still working?”

“No, we came back to the hotel. I pulled rank and made Morgan and Dave share a room so I could get the one on my own.” He settled back on the bed, not caring in the moment that his suit would wrinkle. “I’ve had a headache all afternoon.”

“You take something for it?”

Aaron’s reply was a soft grunt of denial.

“Aaron.” Spencer ground out. “You have to take care of yourself.”

“I know. I just…would rather be at home. I think maybe that means I need to take some of my time off and be away for a while.”

“Probably. The team can function without you, you know.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Well, Jack was a little worried that you will miss Christmas, but we have a plan in place now, so he should be okay at least for a while.”

“Thank you, Spencer, for staying with him.”

“It’s really no problem, Aaron. And I get the added bonus of hanging out with Garcia.”

“How’s that going?” He winced in anticipation.

“Today was good. She actually put tape on the floor and we each have our own space. No sharing.”

“Still, I’ll try to push this along as fast as possible.” He yawned. “I need sleep, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Night.”

==

The case, as it turned out, was not going to end easily or quickly. One day dragged into two, which became four until finally they caught a break on Christmas Eve morning. A pattern had emerged as the combined minds of Garcia and Reid had stared at their own boards and maps until they came to the same conclusion- the lawyers weren’t protecting the UNSUB, one of the lawyers _was_ the UNSUB.

Once they shared that bit of information along with the supporting evidence, it was a flurry of the team trying to gather addresses and warrants and then find their man before he could kill again.

As dusk descended over Quantico, there was still no obvious end in sight.

Tapping a pen on the desk, Penelope turned in her chair. “Go ahead home to Jack. I’ve got the rest of this under control and who knows how much longer it will take, he needs you home.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Go.” She shooed him away. “Do you have something planned for tonight?”

“Not really, but we decided that if Aaron is headed back, we’re going to make a full Christmas dinner and surprise him.”

Her brows rose. “Have you ever made a Christmas dinner before?”

Spencer shrugged. “Well, no, but how hard could it be? It’s just food.”

It turned out, it was a lot harder that he’d expected.

==

Hotch was elbows deep into interrogating their suspect when Dave knocked on the door and pulled him out. “What?” He snapped.

Rossi’s brows rose, but he didn’t comment on the tone, instead he reached in and pulled his friend’s phone out of his jacket pocket, handing it to him. “It’s just gone midnight, it’s Christmas. At least call and talk to Reid for a few. He’s not going anywhere and I think you need a break, you’ve been in there all night trying to crack him.”

“I’m fine.” Hotch bit back, ignoring the phone and reaching for the door handle.

“No. You’re not.” He watched the younger man stop. “I’ll talk to him, you call Spencer.”

Considering his options on forcing Dave to back down, Aaron conceded, taking his phone and walking away. “I won’t be long.”

“I didn’t think you would be.” He watched him walk away.

By the time Aaron returned from his call, he looked in the observation window to find Rossi casually sitting at the table, feet propped on its surface as he reclined, scrolling through something on his phone. Their UNSUB was across the table, eyes red and body trembling as he wrote out what looked to be a confession. After almost six fruitless hours of being stonewalled by the lawyer turned murderer, somehow Dave had found the man’s breaking point. Aaron wasn’t sure how he’d managed it, he was just thankful it looked like they could go home.

He waited until Rossi came out, notepad in hand, before asking. “Is that his confession?”

“Yep.” He handed it over. “He had a list, men he felt were gaming the system somehow. This looks to be everything we needed to know.”

“Good.” Aaron glanced at his watch. “In that case, we can wrap up and let the locals take it from here and try to get home without missing too much of today.”

Just then, JJ walked up. “I spoke to the pilots, we can’t get clearance to take off until the sun comes up, but we are the first flight out when it does. We will miss the kids waking up to their presents, but we should all be home in time for dinner.”

“Good.” Aaron nodded. “Tell everyone to start wrapping up, let’s get home for Christmas.”

==

The flight home was boisterous, the excitement of the holiday making them all a bit giddy. Rossi had managed to find an assortment of treats while Morgan had snuck on eggnog to go alongside Emily’s hot cocoa, which Dave then spiked. They all chattered about their plans for the day along with Penelope who was keeping looped in via laptop.

The bubbly blonde had her own mug of steaming drink and treats surrounding her as she laughed and told jokes with her makeshift family. She kept reminding herself to keep Reid’s surprise dinner a secret so their fearless leader had something wonderful to remember this day by.

The secret ended when one of her computers started beeping at her.

“Oh no.” She gasped softly.

Morgan caught her change in mood. “What’s up, Mama?”

“What? No, nothing.” Her eyes stayed on the other screen as she began to type. “No. No, no, no. Oh…oh no.”

“Garcia?” JJ pressed.

“What’s wrong, P?” Emily leaned over the seats.

“An alert.” Her eyes cut to the clock in the corner of the screen. The team was about to land. “An alert went off.”

“And alert for what?”

She swallowed hard. “An emergency call went out.” Her eyes filled with tears. “Hotch…” Her voice caught. “It says your house is on fire, poss…” Her voice broke again. “Possible injuries.”

==

Lights and sirens blaring, Aaron pulled onto the street, bringing the SUV to a screeching halt at the barricades that had been hurriedly set up, slamming the gear stick into park, he leapt out, running into the chaos in the street and up onto the drenched lawn. Flames licked the sky from the back of a house; firemen were spraying water, working to beat the blaze down and save what they could.

Panicked, Aaron gasped for air, turning circles, looking for a face he recognized. Any face. There were ambulances further down the street beyond the firetrucks and he began to jog in their direction, chest squeezing in fear. Rounding the end of the last fire truck, he found two stretchers being loaded into ambulances and his heart stopped entirely.

The sound of doors slamming shut made him refocus and he races to catch an EMT before they climbed in the front. “Please! Wait! Which hospital?”

The driver turned to him but didn’t speak right away.

“Please, that’s my family.”

“Mercy General.”

“Thank you.” As Aaron watched the ambulances pull away, he realized he hadn’t even asked if either of them were okay. A screech or tires made him turn around in time to see the rest of the team racing toward him. Dots began to dance in his vision as familiar bodies closed in. “They’re both being taken to Mercy General, that’s all I know.”

Rossi and Morgan both grabbed Hotch’s arms as he began to sway unsteadily. “Hey, we’ll figure this out.” Rossi insisted. “But right now, they’re both alive. Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He gasped.

Pulling Aaron back to the vehicles, Dave pushed him to sit in the back before turning to Derek. “Can you stay and get information here and then let us know? I’ll drive him to see Reid and Jack.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“I’ll stay too.” Emily piped up. “We can see how bad it is and what’s going on.”

JJ had been chewing her lip. “I’ll come too and help out.”

“But you have Henry to get home to.” Rossi reminded.

“I’ll keep Will updated, he’ll understand. Heck, they’ll probably want to come join us.”

“Okay.” Dave turned back to where his long-time friend appeared to be crumbling. “In that case, Aaron, in you get, JJ and I are taking you to Mercy.”

==

During the silent drive to the hospital, JJ kept tossing glances into the back seat at her boss. She was worried about the possible outcomes of what had happened. How bad were they hurt? Would they recover? Once they reached their destination, she followed the two men in, Rossi keeping a firm hand around Hotch’s arm until they reached the desk. The woman at the computer barely looked up and JJ could see irritation quickly being written on Dave’s face, so she stepped in. “Excuse me, two people were just brought in by ambulance? A boy, Jack Hotchner, and an adult, Spencer Reid.”

The woman looked up the names. “And you are?”

“This is Jack’s father.” She gestured to Hotch. “All we know is they were rushed here by ambulance.”

“Let me get you their room numbers, hold on.”

The trio made their way quietly down the hall until they found Jack’s room. The boy was sitting up in bed, dressed in a hospital gown and wearing an oxygen mask, but otherwise playing with a handheld video game a nurse had provided. A nurse was in the room filling out a chart when Jack looked up.

“Dad!” He shouted through the mask.

Aaron was beyond happy to see his son, wrapping him in a tight hug. “I was so worried.” He pressed a kiss into smoky hair.

Dave approached the nurse. “How is he?”

“Some smoke inhalation, which is why the mask. His clothes were a bit singed and had a strong smell that seemed to be bothering him, so we got him a gown. The man he came in with had insisted a full physical and everything looks pretty good. The doctor wants him to stay on the oxygen for a while longer and then he can go home.”

“Good.” Dave glanced at where father and son were wrapped together. “Good. And the man? Reid?”

“I believe he sustained some injuries and was in and out of consciousness.”

“Okay, thank you.” He moved to Hotch. “I can go check on Spencer if you want to stay here.”

“No.” He turned to JJ. “Could you stay with Jack for a bit?”

“Sure, no problem.”

The two men slowly worked their way through the hospital until they found the room where their youngest teammate was grimacing in his sleep, an IV in one arm and bandages covering exposed limbs. Carefully, the pair entered and stood by the bed.

A minute later, Spencer’s lids fluttered open. “Hey.” He croaked. “S-sorry.”

“Are- are you okay?” Aaron asked him.

“How’s Jack?” He countered.

“Fine.” Dave spoke up. “He’s perfectly fine.”

“Good.” Reid’s eyes fluttered shut again for a minute before he gasped and they cracked open again. “Sorry, Hotch. You forgive me?”

“You’ve done nothing wrong.”

A tear tracked down his cheek. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Spence, it’s okay.” Aaron rested his hand on Spencer’s shoulder. “What happened?”

“We were making you Christmas dinner as a surprise. Jack was helping. Had a towel in my hand as I tried to get things out of the oven and…” He had to concentrate to remember. “I had bacon on beans and dropped the dish against the oven door and dropped the towel too. The grease and everything went up like kindling.” Another tear followed the first. “I tried to put it out, I really did. I gave Jack my phone and sent him outside to call for help but then he came back in. I…” He trailed off, staring down at his heavily wrapped right hand. “I started screaming at him to get out. My hands were too painful to get the extinguisher to work. I tried.”

“You are Jack are alive, that’s all that matters.” They all looked up when Dave’s phone rang.

“Morgan.” He stepped out into the hall.

“Jack could have died because of me.”

“He’s alive because of you.” Aaron leaned in and brushed a kiss to his forehead.

Dave reappeared. “According to Morgan, the kitchen is a loss, as is the siding along the back. The rest of the house has significant smoke damage, some heat damage and then the water damage from the hoses, but he thinks the main structure will be salvageable. As soon as they can, he and his team of contractors are going to look it over. He said it’s a good thing the kitchen sets off the back and not within the area of the rest of the house.” He stood next to the bed, patting Reid’s foot. “Emily’s also picked up all the Christmas presents since they were at the front of the house and said she’s taking them to Garcia to get fresh paper and bows that don’t smell of smoke. Knowing the three of them, you might have presents to open before the day is out.”

Spencer’s eyes widened. “But they don’t have a home to go to.”

“You all, all three of you.” Dave corrected. “Will stay at my place for now. No sense in running up hotel bills on top of everything else.”

“But…” He glanced at Aaron. “I can find somewhere else to stay.”

“Why?” Hotch asked.

“I almost killed Jack.”

“No, you saved him.” He was cut off from saying more by a doctor walking in.

“Well, Mister Reid, Your burns are not severe enough to keep you. So, if you have someone to go home with for a few days, you are welcome to enjoy the remainder of your Christmas.”

==

JJ had headed home to her own boys when Rossi loaded father, son, and Spencer into the SUV and drove them to his place. Once there, Aaron had settled the injured pair into the living room had vanished into the other part of the house. Throughout the afternoon, Dave had come in and out to check on them, refilling their drinks and helping change movie until, slowly, a delicious smell started to fill the house.

On Dave’s next pass, he helped Jack up, beckoning Spencer to follow as well. “Time to eat.”

“Eat?” Spencer followed him into the dining room where the table was full of food. “What’s all this?”

Aaron stepped up behind him, wrapping his arms around the slimmer man. Tucking his chin over his shoulder, he replied. “I made dinner.”

“But…I was supposed to make…You did this all yourself?”

“Yes.”

“Wow. I didn’t know you could cook.” He grinned when Aaron pinched his side. “Hey!”

“I can cook.”

“Well.” He held up his bandaged hand. “I can’t eat it.”

“I’ll feed you.”

“And Jack and I will be taking our food into another room.” Dave interrupted, guiding the boy to a plate to fill. “That way the two of you can have an hour or two to yourselves. How’s that sound, Kiddo?” He asked Jack.

“Sure.” Jack shrugged. “Does that mean I get cake too?”

“Of course!”

Once they had taken their food and left, Aaron turned Spencer around. “I was so scared.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No. You said that and even though you did nothing wrong, I’ve forgiven you. This was an accident. It could have happened with me there. This isn’t your fault.” He pressed a kiss to his lips. “Let’s eat.”

As Aaron fed him, Spencer savored every carefully cut bite. “You know, I’ve been cooking for myself since I was ten, this is the first time I’ve ever caught something on fire.”

“I believe you.”

“I was terrified.”

“It is terrifying.”

Spencer cocked his head and watched the blush creep up his lover’s neck. “Something you want to share?”

Aaron chewed his lip a moment. “When I lived at home, I never had to cook for myself and then, obviously, I went straight to Haley cooking for me. After she moved out… I caught a frying pan on fire. I was never so happy to not have Jack in my life.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah, well, it’s not something I broadcast.”

Using his less injured hand, Spencer pulled Aaron close, pressing their lips together. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“I’m glad you’re going to be okay too.” Aaron deepened the kiss.

After several minutes of kissing, Spencer pulled back. “So, what’s for dessert?”

“You are.” His voice rumbled in his chest.

“Me?” Spencer almost-squeaked.

Standing, Aaron scooped him up, laughing as Spencer tried to fight him. “If you don’t stop, I’ll drop you.”

Spencer sulked, but stopped moving until he was dropped on the guest bedroom bed. “Now what? My hands are a bit useless.”

“I don’t need your hands.” Aaron began to roughly remove Reid’s clothes until the younger man was laid bare. Gripping his awakening cock, Aaron gave it several pumps before crawling up the bed and swallowing it down.

Spencer arched and bucked, determined to stay silent so as to not alert the others in the house. The sucking, stroking pace was punishing, dragging him closer and closer until he was gasping and coming, filling the other man’s throat with his seed. Panting, he watched  Aaron pull off and stand, swallowing the last bit while rushing to strip out of what was left of his suit. He wiped drops of come off his chin before digging a tube of lube out of his pocket.

“Where’d…?” He started to ask.

“I’m not answering that right now.” Aaron smirked.

“Fuck.” Spencer dropped his head back, letting his legs fall open.

“That’s the plan.” Aaron lined himself up and slowly pressed in, giving Spencer time to adjust before he started fucking him in earnest. “I love you so much. I was so worried when I thought you could have died.” He picked up the pace, making the muscles in his back and legs burn. “You’re not allowed to die on me, you understand?”

“Yes.” Spencer gasped.

“No dying. Understand?” His voice was more forceful.

“Yes!”

“Understand?!” He practically shouted, so close he could feel his balls drawing up, ready to explode. “Understand?!”

“Yes!” Spencer shouted. “Yes! Yes!” He was almost screaming now as his ass was being punished and his dick twitched again, coming across his stomach as he was folded in half, Aaron swelling and pulsing into him, filling him up. Tears broke free. “Yes! Yes, I understand! No dying! I’ll never die on you.”

Hearing the words made Aaron grunt and continue fucking him through their combined aftershocks until they were both sensitive. Carefully pully apart, Aaron began kissing him again until they both needed air.

“Shit.” Spencer mumbled as he felt a tremor run through his body, causing come to leak out. “If I’d have known this is how the day would end when I tried to cook and nearly burned the house down, I would have done it a long time ago.”

Aaron pulled back quickly, giving Spencer a narrow-eyed glare.

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> One of them is a complete disaster in the kitchen and is trying desperately to make xmas dinner to impress the other. Predictably it ends in disaster and the other makes it better. Up to u who is the disaster and who is the expert.


End file.
